


An End to His Schemes

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Crack, Crying Loki (Marvel), Fanart, Humor, Id Art, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Snarky Tony Stark, Spanking, confused hulk, pissed thor, the things in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki finds something worse than being smashed by the Hulk





	An End to His Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Redraw of another doodle, this time with more unrepentant kink!
> 
> (Apologies for being behind on comments, I hope to catch up on my day off! Thanks to everyone for the comments/kudos)


End file.
